Autre réalité
by fleur de lisse
Summary: Et si Itachi ne serait pas celui qu'il est devenu? Et s'il se serait enfui avec Sasuke? Et si ce dernier avait perdu la mémoire? Et s'il étaient tous les deux amoureux? Et si Naruto serait leur ange gardien? Et si... Et si... Pour tchOupii


_**Hello ! Alors, j'ai écris un truc assez bizarre cette nuit et je ne me suis pas relu d'ailleurs, puis ce n'est pas corrigé alors il risque d'avoir quelques petites fautes, mais ceci est pour la fête de ma meilleure amie ! Juste pour te dire que je ne t'ai pas oublié et que je pense à toi malgré tout ! J'espère que cette chose te fera tout de même plaisir !**_

_**Léger inceste entre garçon alors ceux qui n'aiment pas, demi tour, merci bien !**_

La pièce était plongée dans une noirceur quasi totale, seule la lumière des lampadaires à l'extérieur entrait un peu à travers la fenêtre dépourvu de rideau. Ni la lune, ni les étoiles n'éclairait le ciel ce soir. Non, car ce soir, le ciel pleurait. Les nuages laissaient tombés une quantité d'eau énorme et le jeune homme, accoudé sur le bord de la fenêtre, observait le sombre spectacle que lui offrait l'extérieur. Il aimait penser, d'une certaine façon, que le ciel pleurait pour lui, pleurait de ses larmes, les larmes qu'il gardait au fond de lui nuit et jour. Ce soir, l'univers avait décidé qu'on prendrait une part de sa douleur, la lui retirer, la faire évacuer. Cette douleur trop grande, trop profonde pour qu'il la supporte encore longtemps.

Le ciel pleurait ce soir, certes, il pleurait pour une raison. Aujourd'hui encore, il n'avait pu lui dire, lui avouer le poids qui alourdissait son cœur. Aujourd'hui encore, sa bouche était resté sceller face à lui et il avait poursuit sa route en riant, un rire faux emplie de faux semblant mais que lui, ne remarquait pas, que lui, ne remarquait jamais… Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de l'adolescent aux cheveux noir. Un soupir à fendre l'âme.

C'était étrange, vraiment étrange. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec lui mais il ne comprenait pas quoi, il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui manquait mais qu'en même temps, il était comblé. Ce qui lui manquait en vérité, c'était l'amour d'un homme qu'il n'aurait jamais. Non, jamais… Pour plusieurs raisons, deux surtout. La première, parce qu'il était du même sexe que lui. Ce n'était pas normal… Il avait peur, peur de ce qu'on dirait de lui si on saurait… En fait, il avait surtout peur qu'une seule personne ne le sache. De toute façon, il croyait qu'il le savait déjà mais pas tout. Non pas tout… Et l'autre raison était que justement, il était un homme. Un homme, pas un adolescent comme lui, il était plus vieux, plus mature, il était… Comme un frère pour lui. Parfois même, on croyait que c'était ce qu'ils étaient, des frères. Ce fait auraient été bien pire en vérité… Non, ils n'étaient pas frères mais l'autre avait tout de même huit en de plus que lui. C'était tout un monde…

En fait, il lui manquait un pan de sa vie, c'était ça en vérité qui lui manquait. Il avait subit un traumatisme à ses huit ans et depuis… Il ne se souvenait de rien avant cette période, de rien du tout, c'était le néant total de ce côté-là. Un immense troue noir, troue noir sans fond. Le souvenir le plus loin qu'il se rappelait c'était quand il avait ouvert les yeux à huit ans et que c'était un adolescent qui le fixait. Ses yeux avaient étés inquiet, un peu paniqué, pas sur de lui. Qui il était? Un orphelin du voisinage, orphelin qui vivait seul. Comment il s'était retrouvé là? Cela restait un grand mystère… Oui, le passé de Sasuke était un mystère pour l'univers entier, même pour lui. Il n'avait pas eu d'enfance mais pourtant, ça ne l'attristait pas de ne pas en avoir eu une. Enfin, de ne pas s'en souvenir… Parce qu'il avait cette impression qui lui disait que c'était mieux qu'il l'ait oublié.

Pourtant, il avait cet étau sur le cœur en repensant à cette époque, comme si quelque chose de terrible était arrivé. Ce qui était le cas… Il n'avait plus de parents, ils étaient morts. Il le savait, il avait ce sentiment au fond de lui qu'ils n'étaient plus là. Pour rajouter à ses malheurs, il y avait cet amour qu'il n'aurait pas dû éprouver et le rejet que les autres lui faisaient ressentir. En vérité, c'était lui qui éloignait les autres de lui mais c'est parce qu'il savait qu'on n'aimerait pas le connaître, il était trop étrange pour qu'on puisse rester ami avec lui. Il n'en valait pas la peine et il le savait, oh oui, il le savait… C'était une certitude. Il n'y avait que ce blond qui lui était apparut un jour, presque comme un mirage. Il n'était pas à son école, il n'était même pas dans son quartier, il ne savait pas qui il était mais c'était le seul qu'il laissait s'approcher de lui. La raison lui échappait cruellement mais c'était comme ça pourtant. Le seul autre que lui qui l'approchait…

Il vivait avec lui, c'était celui qui s'occupait de lui depuis des lustres, depuis toujours, sa version du toujours. Celle qu'il se souvenait… Maintenant, Itachi était devenu un adulte, il n'avait plus seize ans. Maintenant, c'était lui qui avait cet âge. L'âge où il faut durement traverser au travers de la vie… L'âge où l'on croit bêtement que le ciel pleure pour adoucir notre peine… Un nouveau soupir franchit ses lèvres alors que son regard était fixé sur les nuages presque noirs. Il faudrait qu'il aille se coucher. Oui, qu'il dorme et peut-être que demain, il aura le courage de dire ces trois petits mots si difficile à dire. Oui, peut-être demain, mais pas ce soir. Non, ce soir, il devait fermer les yeux et partir vers un autre univers. Celui des rêves où tout parait si beau et paisible pour masquer la vérité le temps de quelques heures…

**OooOooO**

Les années avaient passés et il avait vieillit, cruellement vieillit. Dans la vie, il y avait pourtant, malheureusement, des choses qui ne s'effaçait pas, même pas avec le temps. Il y avait des douleurs qui restaient dans le cœur, gravés au fer rouge et qui ne partirait probablement jamais. Cruelle cicatrice qui ne pourra jamais guérir complètement et qui élancera toujours encore un peu de temps en temps. Sa vie était une suite de cicatrice accumulée qu'il tentait en vain d'apaiser faute de les faire disparaître. Mais elles ne s'apaisaient pas, du moins, quasi jamais.

Pourtant… Parfois, la douleur diminuait doucement alors qu'il lui souriait, c'était un baume sur son cœur, sur ses blessures. Quand ses lèvres s'étiraient pour laisser voir ses dents blanche ou mieux encore, quand un rire s'échappait de sa gorge pour venir emplir ses oreilles, là, il se sentait mieux. Quand il n'était pas là, peu importe que le soleil brillait de mille feux ou que le ciel lançait des éclairs, son humeur était sombre et sa vie devenait un peu plus néant. C'était la culpabilité qui lui rongeait le cœur mais quand il le voyait, il se disait qu'il avait prit la bonne décision, que leur vie à tous les deux n'auraient guère pu être mieux que ce qu'elle était maintenant. Oui, même si Itachi regrettait sa vie, il savait bien qu'il avait la meilleure possible dans sa situation. Dans leur situation…

Il avait eu une enfance extrêmement difficile, son père le poussait toujours à bout et il avait été entrainé dans une routine horrible de laquelle il ne voulait pas. Il était déjà très jeune quand tout avait commencé, lui non plus n'avait pas eu le droit à une enfance. Trop vite, il était devenu un adulte et il avait eu sur le dos des décisions à prendre, des décisions beaucoup trop lourdes pour l'adolescent qu'il était à l'époque. Oui, il avait dû exterminer sa famille, son clan, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Un à un, il les avait tué malgré leurs plaintes et leur supplications. Parce qu'il le fallait, parce qu'en quelque sorte, il n'avait pu faire autrement, parce que c'était la seule chose à faire, aussi cruelle que pouvait paraître la situation. Pourtant… C'est ensuite qu'il avait fait la réelle chose à faire, celle qui lui avait permis d'apaiser ses souffrances, ses péchés. Il l'avait sauvé, lui…

Il était là, devant lui, avec ses grands yeux terrorisés alors qu'autour de lui, il n'y avait que des corps morts et ensanglantés qui gisait tristement sur le sol, le corps de gens qu'il connaissait bien trop bien. Son clan, sa famille… Qui les avait tués? Son model… Alors il avait fui, fuit dans un autre pays, dans un autre continent, où le monde ninja lui paraissait bien loin. Arrivé aux États-Unis, son frère avait perdu connaissance, inconscient pendant plusieurs jours, puis finalement, il s'était réveillé. Il n'était plus lui. Il avait tout oublié. Alors il s'est permit de réinventer leur vie, de leur trouver d'autre nom de famille, une autre identité. Ils n'étaient plus frères parce qu'il aurait dû lui expliquer tout, parce qu'étant son frère, il aurait dû tout savoir de son ancienne vie et il ne voulait pas, il voulait qu'il se crée son propre futur sans lui inventer un passé, une personnalité…

Les choses étaient différentes désormais et parfois, il se demandait même s'il n'avait pas tout rêver, si ses souvenirs n'étaient que son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Pourtant, quand ce garçon était arrivé dans le quartier, comme ça, comme un mirage, il avait sut tout de suite qui il était. Il était cet enfant qui portait le démon en lui… Pourquoi était-il là? Comment avait-il sut? Ça ne pouvait être une coïncidence… Pourtant, parfois, il arrivait, restant quelques jours, puis disparaissait. C'était le seul que Sasuke laissait s'approcher de lui, le seul. Au fond de lui, il devait savoir qu'il était le seul à faire partit de son monde, le seul à être proche de lui autre que lui…

Itachi voyait sa souffrance. Pourtant, il ne disait rien, il ne lui montrait jamais qu'il la voyait mais faisait tout pour la lui faire oublié. Il connaissait son secret, il partageait le même, mais il ne disait rien, il attendait. Il savait qu'il allait finir par le lui dire, cela faisait des jours qu'il essayait, il était quasi persuadé qu'il le lui dirait aujourd'hui même. Mais il attendait... Parce que lui, il savait. Parce que pour lui, le tabou était plus grand que tout ce que Sasuke aurait put penser. La réalité était qu'il s'en foutait un peu parce qu'en vérité, c'était comme s'ils n'existaient pas vraiment car après tout, ils n'étaient pas ceux qu'ils disaient être et il y avait des moments où il oubliait qui il était vraiment. Ces moments, il les adorait… Il les adorait et s'accrochaient à eux pour oublier. Oui, oublier les cicatrices qui lui bouffaient le cœur…

**OooOooO**

Sa vie était étrange. En fait, il n'avait pas eu d'enfance mais différent de se qu'on pourrait voir. On lui avait gâché son enfance alors en quelque sorte, il gardait au fond de lui cette partit enfant, peu importe l'âge qu'il avait ou qu'il aurait. On l'avait rejeté pour le danger qu'il représentait pour les autres, pour cette chose qu'il avait en lui et qui les terrorisait tous. Enfant comme adulte, on l'avait fui et délaissé, on l'avait laissé seul avec lui-même toute sa misérable enfance, ou presque. Quand il eu douze ans, c'était un peu pareil sans l'être car il rentrait pour vrai dans le monde des ninjas. Étrangement… Étrangement, il avait sentit que quelque chose aurait dû être différent. Quand il regardait Sakura et Shikamaru, ses coéquipiers, il se disait que quelque chose clochait… Et bizarrement, il avait sut. Il avait sut quel aurait dû être sa destiné.

Alors Naruto était partit, seul, vers un autre monde. Après tout, sa vie, il l'avait passé seul alors ça ne faisait pas une grande différence. Instinctivement, il l'avait trouvé, Sasuke. Il l'avait trouvé et il était devenu son ami même s'il savait que dans une autre vie, ils auraient étés sensé être rival. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il le savait, c'était tout. Il savait qui ils étaient, toute son enfance on lui avait parlé des frère Uchiwa et quand il avait vu que Sasuke ne savait même plus qui il était, il n'avait rien dit, il avait entretenue ce mensonge du mieux qu'il le pouvait et, comme un mirage, il apparaissait et disparaissait sans raison, parce que de temps en temps, il se devait de revenir à sa réalité, parce que lui, il ne pouvait pas à son tour tout abandonner pour avoir un nouveau départ. Il se contentait de passer d'un monde à un autre car en fait, ce n'était pas qu'un autre pays, c'était un autre univers.

Aujourd'hui, il avait réalisé à quel point cela était un monde parallèle quand il les avait vu arrivé la main dans la main, banalement, et s'embrasser comme si de rien n'était. On les regardait et rien ne se passait. Dans leurs yeux, il avait l'impression qu'une étincelle c'était ajouté, cette étincelle de bonheur qu'aucun des deux n'avait eu jusqu'à présent. Aujourd'hui, quand Sasuke avait plongés ses yeux dans les siens, il ne se noyait plus dans un océan de noirceur mais dans un tourbillon de bien être. Et il savait, il savait la vérité, il savait que c'était mal, il savait que les choses n'étaient pas comme elles auraient dû être mais il ne disait rien. Parce qu'après tout, lui, il ne faisait pas partit de leur monde. Non…

Quelques jours plus tard, quand il retourna à Konoha, cet autre univers disparut de sa tête et ses souvenirs s'envolèrent pour ne rester que ceux qu'il se devait avoir. Il n'avait été qu'un mirage, qu'un ange, un messager qui les guiderait vers un rêve dont ils avaient droit. Maintenant, prêt pour le retour à la réalité…

**Fin**

_**Bon… J'ai conscience que ça n'a pas trop de sens et que c'est un peu bizarre mais ça va, je fais avec ! J'assume cette chose que j'ai écrite pendant la nuit, ça donne se que ça donne hein ! J'espère seulement que vous auriez tout de même trouvé que ce n'était pas si nul que ça, surtout toi, Chanou ! **_


End file.
